Eternity
by krissie678
Summary: Ronon/Keller. Jen suffers a loss. Ronon's there to help.


Ronon/Keller- established relationship

Sadly, I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Eternity

Jen was cleaning up some test samples, ready to go find Ronon to grab some dinner, when Colonel Carter walked into her office.

"Doctor, do you have a moment?"

Jen looked up from shutting down her computer tablet. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

Carter's face faltered for a split moment, "We received a communication a few minutes ago from Earth… Your father died in his sleep last night."

"What?" Jen felt like her world was collapsing around her.

"I'm sorry."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

Ronon who couldn't fin Jen in the commissary headed toward the infirmary when Colonel Carter found him. She questioned, "Are you looking for Doctor Keller?" It was now a known fact around Atlantis that Ronon and the Doctor had finally hooked up.

"Ah…Yeah," he responded.

"She's in her quarters… There's been a situation. It's probably best if she tells you."

Ronon could tell that something was really wrong and sped off to find Jen.

Reaching Jen's quarters Ronon swiped his hand over the computer pad and walked into her room. The sight before him broke his heart. On the bed sat Jen hunched over staring at a picture in her hands with silent tears dripping down her face. Ronon rushed across the room, sat on the bed, and pulled her into his arms. Jen, not realizing anyone had entered the room, jumped slightly at his hug dropping her picture onto the bed. Ronon then saw that it was a picture of a younger looking Jen with an older man, probably her dad. However, once she recognized the familiar shape of Ronon's body she relaxed against him. Ronon held her for a long time as her silent cries turn into loud sobs. Rubbing her back and pressing kisses into her hair, Ronon tried to comfort her not even knowing what was wrong.

Finally Jen stopped shaking and pulled out of Ronon's arms slightly, looking up to his eyes with tear stained cheeks. "He's gone," Ronon wasn't sure who she was talking about and that must have shown on his face because she continued, "My dad…He died last night. I was all he had left and he died alone because I've been here. The neighbor checked on him with her key this afternoon when she noticed the paper hadn't been picked of the driveway. He always had to have his paper in the morning." Jen gave him a sad smile, then hugged him again content to be in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her blonde hair. "I love you so much… That's why I'm coming with you to Earth," he stated.

"You will?" she questioned shyly, "Cause I know last time you went to Earth-"

"I'm coming and I won't take no for an answer," he interrupted.

Standing up in front of him she held out her hand, "Good." Looking up to her face he noticed a small smirk gracing her beautiful lips, "Then you can help me pack."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

After getting off of the plane in Wisconsin, the couple made their way to the local hotel exhausted from all of the traveling. Pulling into the drive the building was lit up compared to the night sky. Once they got checked in, received their room key, and Ronon had a quick trip to the hotel gym, they decided it was time for bed.

Lying in bed that night, they talked about what was going to happen tomorrow. "So, the funeral's at one?" Ronon questioned.

Jen shifted and laid her head on Ronon's bare chest and intertwined her legs with his. "Yeah. It should probably go for about an hour, but who knows 'cause people will want to talk afterwards."

"Well I have a surprise for after."

That revelation caught Jen's attention. Leaning above Ronon on one elbow she questioned, "What is it?"

"Not telling. Wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he answered keeping a straight face. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay," she surrendered leaning over to give him a kiss. "I love you. G'night Ronon," she said settling into her previous spot on Ronon's chest.

"Love you too."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Are you ready yet Jen?" Ronon was getting a little irritated. Why do women always take so long? The bathroom door finally opened to reveal Jen in a beautiful knee length black dress. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," she blushed. Walking up to him she said, "And you look very handsome in your suit."

Ronon leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. Don't want to be late." Ronon helped her put on her jacket and they were off.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

The funeral was sad, but Ronon found it interesting to get to meet some people Jen knew when she was young. Mrs. Roth, the woman who had found Jen's dad, had some very interesting stories about Jen's childhood that she had shared, must to Jen's distaste.

As interesting as he may think this was, he could tell by the look in her eyes that Jen was not having a good time. He could not wait until later to surprise her. Maybe it would help lift her spirits.

Ronon spotted Jen talking to Mrs. Roth again and made his way to her side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he interrupted, "I think its time to go." Most guests had already left and Ronon didn't want to wait to long to give Jen her surprise.

Looking over at him, she gave a large smile. She knew she was getting her surprise. "Let's go," she faced Mrs. Roth, "It was nice to see you again."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ

"Okay…Where am I going?" Jen asked since she was driving.

"Pretend you're going to the hotel and then go five buildings past," Ronon explained. Jen passed the hotel and counted off the buildings until she found where she was headed: a beautiful little Italian restaurant. Pulling in and parking she turned to face Ronon.

"How'd you-"

"I saw it when we were looking for the hotel last night. Come on," he said getting out of the car. Jen followed his lead. They walked into the restaurant with their arms wrapped around each other.

Once seated, they ordered and talked about the past. Ronon spoke of his mother and father and his last memories of them on Sateda, while Jen relived hers of her parents. The couple was a therapy of sorts for each other. After dinner with Jen's sprits raised, they made their way back to their room and drew a bath.

Jen was seated in front of Ronon with his arms around her body. "I miss them Ronon," she declared with a hint of sadness.

He held her tighter. "I miss my family too… But I know that they will be with me in my heart for eternity, just like your parents."

Twisting around to see his face Jen smiled, "Thanks Ronon. You always know just what to say."

He leaned down to take her lips in a deep kiss. "I love you Jennifer… for eternity."

"I love you too… for eternity." Pulling his lips back down to hers, she planned on showing him just how much…

The End!

Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I write. :)


End file.
